Somewhere in the future
by dragonjinx07
Summary: Preview. She had always liked history. The Victorian Era was one of her favorite subjects. And he appeared just like that in her life. The heir of a noble family that now only exists in the history books, an authentic Victorian era nobleman. Ciel x OC !Abandoned


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

_**A/N: This is a one-shot preview of a story I will most likely write in the future after I finish my other fanfictions. (I apologise however, for the lack of new chapters, my inspiration seem to have left me). The pairing is Ciel x OC.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the future <strong>

...

_- Preview – _

_April - 2011 _

_London, UK_

Alexandra knew from the moment she woke up late that she was going to have a really bad day. Although only moderately superstitious, she believed that if she starts Mondays badly then the rest of her week will be like that.

And boy, she had started her Monday in the most horrible manner she could have.

As if oversleeping and getting late to school, her day just kept on getting worse. Due to being late for almost twenty minutes, she didn't have any time to finish her math test which meant she was going to get the half of the bad grade she was anyway expecting to get if she wouldn't have arrived so late. The P.E class hour didn't go any better either. She got reprimanded by the teacher for not putting any effort and choosing to stay on the bench saying she feels sick. It was the fourth time in a row by now. She almost regretted it when she saw the other girls play volleyball.

Not that it would have made a difference if she took part at the class either. She would have surely stayed away, too shy to actually approach anyone.

To place the cherry on top of the cake she had been harassed by her fellow classmates again. Her 'friend's' as she labelled them to her mother so the woman wouldn't worry about her, although there had been times in the past several months since she had moved to England that she wished her mother would feel guilty for making her change school again.

Of course she had been so kind enough to help them with her homework again, although they never really notice her until there's a matter of helping them with their grades. That's the only time when they'd actually talk to her.

She could consider herself only a partial outsider. Whereas not standing out at all because of her plain looks and extremely self-conscious shy personality, she had made herself known because of her grades. Although not a genius, she had managed to reach the first place in her classroom filled with average students. She is dorky enough to spend her time studying rather than go out like the rest of teenagers her age.

She's not a social creature and because of that, she had never really managed to get any close friends. Sure she had also managed to make acquaintances, but she had never actually had someone to go out to movies or talk about boys and fashion and make up like every other girl.

She's pretty much the classic shy and dorky girl that lives in another world most of the time and always stays in a corner at a party while others dance and have fun.

Her life sucks.

And she didn't think it could suck even more but she was wrong. Her mother, with whom she had been living until several months ago in Italy, had remarried. It had been incredibly sudden because she never, ever could have thought her mother would ever marry again, after her second marriage ended in a disastrous way just like the first one during which Alex was conceived.

She didn't even have time to sober up, and found herself moving to_ England_.

At least she was still on the same continent unlike last time.

Ever since she moved to England, her life hadn't exactly been pink. Well, it had never been, but the fact that she was once again the new foreign girl, shy and plain and boring it didn't help. She had always wanted to come to England, but she had not planned on doing so at least not until college where she would have planned to use her grades and the little luck she has to get accepted at a prestigious University.

She sighed and zipped up her heavy satchel, before she closed and locked her locker. The only good thing about that day was that classes finished earlier due to the monthly meeting where both teachers and students gather in the large council room of the school.

The halls and classrooms were empty already. She quickened her pace, not wanting to be late. She wanted to hear more about the Victorian Era themed ball that her school will organize in a few weeks. The Victorian Era was by far one of her favourite history topics and the whole idea about a festival organized by her school made her grin mentally with anticipation.

But something stopped her right before she could turn the corner, to head to the meeting room only several feet away. The halls were completely empty and she could hear instrumental music beaming from the hidden door she could only identify as typical ballroom music to the Victorian era.

She glanced out the large windows at the green lawn of the school's compound. No one was there everyone was at the meeting room, probably even the school staff.

It was a strange feeling that made her whole body quiver and her vision flash white. It all took a few seconds and her mind stopped working when she felt something hot brightness blind her completely. She squealed loudly, her arms rising instinctively.

An invisible force knocked her off of her feet, like wind blowing away a feather on the ground.

Her back connected with the wall behind her. Searing pain made her body grew numb and her vision was blurry. The last thing she grew aware of before she regained consciousness was the window in front of her, the shattered glass shards spread all around the ground, several which were embedded into her skin. She could feel something hot trickle down her fingers.

Maybe she was hallucinating, but she could have sworn that what came through that window was actually a body. A body fallen in front of her.

The body of a boy.

_O_

"Stop staring. It's impolite.'' He snapped and the girl blinked. Then she turned red and instantly averted her eyes. "I am sorry,'' she murmured shyly and she looked troubled. He sighed, and reached instinctively to rub his temples. After a few seconds he stared again at his surroundings, his eye narrowing by minute. His inquisitive glance made Alexandra stare at him again.

This time she analyzed his attire. She blinked a few times when she suddenly realized she could actually identify the type of clothes he was wearing. "You're wearing Victorian clothes!'' he looked at her surprised and raised a brow at the face she was making. She looked torn between confused and ...gleeful?

She looked back at him. He was staring at her expectantly.

They continued to stare at each other for several other seconds, before they both sighed. "O-Okay.'' She breathed out and raised from the edge of her bed. She had no idea what to do next because she didn't know what to make of the boy sitting a few feet away from her. She had no rational explanation of how a person could just project through the window of a school without actually an external source. He appeared out of nowhere, out of thin space. She doubted this was a joke, and if it was, then the boy in front of her could be only labelled as a psychopath. Although that would do little in explaining how in world he got there as well.

And he was giving her enough reasons to believe in his words. His English did sound extremely formal and his clothes practically screamed his origins.

"What...is your name?'' she stared at him unsurely.

"Ciel Phantomhive.''

_O_

_Two days later..._

"What in world...are you doing?'' Maxine blinked taken as she watched her daughter stumble inside the house, looking as if she had run a marathon with strands of hair sticking out of her ponytail, and raspy breathing. The girl merely walked past her, clearly exhausted by the heavy-looking backpack that seemed to ready to burst at any moment. She was also carrying a bag filled with Maxine could identify as books.

"Are all those books from the library?'' she asked shocked. "What's going on?'' she asked confused.

Alex smiled sheepishly only stopping and glancing at her mother over her shoulder. "Nothing at all. I just want liked the content of these books and wanted to borrow all of them. I want to learn more about the history of England, that's all. You know I like history.''

The woman continued to stare at her as if she had gone mad and Alex couldn't really blame her. While it was true Alex liked history and reading, she knew the number of the books she borrowed was insane even if she were the dorkiest girl in the world. She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs as quick as possible, before she disappeared in the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Maxine continued to stare. "But...so many books...?'' _She really needs to get out more out of that room and do something different. _

_O_

"Must I really do such a thing? I found the fashion in this era very...inappropriate.'' he said while staring darkly around the clothes surrounding him. He was starting to feel very...itchy. He suddenly wished he still had his pistol but Alexandra had made him leave it hidden back at her home, saying it was too risky to have him carry a gun in public.

He glanced at the girl when she didn't answer him. She was busy staring around along with her stepbrother. Sincerely, he'd let the matter of fashion better on her hands rather than his. She seemed to understand better the views of a person that lived in Victorian period rather than her loudmouth stepbrother.

"Hey, how about this?'' He grinned as he punched his palm with his fist. He was eyeing something on shelf, and pulled it out in view. Alex turned around to glance only to darken as much as Ciel at the sight of the garment the boy was holding. It was a pair of cut-out washed out low-hip jeans.

"Don't even think about it.'' Alexandra blurted instantly. Eric rolled his eyes and pushed her aside as he approached the other male. "What would you girls know about fashion? It would fit him perfectly.''

Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the jeans as the boy handed them to him. He had been already explained about the fashion of the twenty-first century but he hardly saw any appeal in the garment he was holding. He also found Eric's grinning face not a good sign.

The jeans felt strange. They were too baggy on him and the cut outs looked ridiculous in his eyes. The general design of the pants seemed absolutely senseless to him. He was about to get out of the uncomfortable garment when Eric pulled away the curtain the curiosity getting the best out of him. Ciel swore he could have killed the boy there if it weren't for the people that turned to stare at him.

Alexandra coughed uncomfortably by his side and when he looked at her he saw her face was completely red and she was avoiding his gaze. "Y-Your...u-underwear is...uhm...'' she couldn't finish the sentence. He glanced horrified over his shoulder at the mirror of the change cabin.

He was no way in _hell_ going to wear such thing in public.

_O_

"Good morning. Everybody please be quiet because I want you to introduce you to someone. You may come in, now!'' the teacher called and the door of the classroom opened. The teenage boy stepped inside and walked over to the teacher. The classroom instantly filled with whispers, and Alexandra swallowed. She glanced up at the male who seemed as impassive as usual. If she wouldn't have known better she would have really thought he is a normal teenager. She felt somewhat proud at having managed to make him blend him.

_At least until everyone will start to put him questions. _

"Oh my god...he's so handsome!''

"He's cute!''

"He looks so mysterious...I wonder why he has that eye covered?''

"Who cares? I've never seen someone have such blue eyes...err...eye.''

Alex sweat dropped. Ciel's brow twitched.

"Go on. Present yourself.''

He felt tempted to slap away the hand that was pressed on his shoulder, beckoning him to step in front and present himself. His jaw clenched. "My name is Ciel. It's a pleasure to meet you all.'' He said as politely as possible. He had always been a good actor, but his patience was starting to wear thin.

A new string of whispers erupted in the classroom and he twitched again when he heard the same females squeal again, talking animatedly about how beautiful or romantic his name is. The teacher smiled nervously. _Maybe it's me but there's a certain negative aura coming from this boy..._he thought. He cleared his throat. "You may choose a seat now. The person you'll be sitting with will also show you around.'' That sentence worked like a spell on the classroom, and the students quieted.

The girls watched with hearts in eyes as the boy stepped towards the rows of benches. There were a few seats free in the classroom, two of which were in the middle rows, one at the window sill on the left row and one next to Alexandra on the right row, in the last bench. Ciel didn't even hesitate and walked over to her. She was by far the only person he knew, and that also knew his secret so it was only natural he'd chose her.

Alexandra instantly grimaced as she caught glimpse of the icy glares sent in her direction by several female classmates. She shivered instantly. _Oh, this can't be good at all. _She lowered her head when she heard a few loud remarks that were deliberately spoken louder probably to make her feel horrible on purpose. She knew the source. It was Delia Winehouse and her group of loyal dogs. They formed a group of classic spoiled, mean and rich girls that'd only see her as a girl with no life, simply because they have clothes ordered from Paris and bags from Italy.

The corner of her mouth twitched. She should have known her life was going to take a sudden turn the moment she met the male now sitting beside her, clearly ignoring everything around him.

And the playful wink Amelia - a petite blond-haired girl and the only person she could consider closest to a friend in that school - gave her didn't make feel any better at all.


End file.
